


Neighborhood

by unluckyfairy13



Series: Neighborhood [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Child Neglect, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: Everyone was and will be a teenager once. The age of being too young to be considered an adult yet to old to be considered a kid. This an AU of Ray and Len trying to figure it out.





	1. Just A Couple of Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ヽ(^。^)丿 Thank you for finding this story interesting enough to read. I giving you a warning that this might be mature especially with somethings that happen and how I aged some characters, so if you are not comfortable with it don't read. Other than that as always I say this in advance forgive me any misspelling or bad writing. Hope this story gets your interest.o(^▽^)o

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_“Earth is a small town with many neighborhoods in a big universe.”_ **

* * *

 

Ray looked outside the moving car wondering if a cloud looked like it had the face of a duck or a bunny. It looked like one or another every time he tilted his head. “Stop that Ray, you’ll hurt your neck.”

“I won’t. I am just trying to see if that cloud looks more like a duck or a bunny.” Ray could see from the car mirror that his mom just rolled her eyes.

“Yes it will. Now I am your mother and you will listen to what I say Ray.” She  looked towards his direction as she stopped at a red light. She really treated him as a kid. He was fourteen going to be fifth-teen in a couple months he wished she didn’t treat him like such a kid.

She drove into an entrance of a gate the outside had a sign, ‘WELCOME TO EDEN’ all in caps. Then at the bottom read, “It’s as close to the garden of Eden as you're going to find on earth. The paradise lost and found.”

‘So is this place religious,’ was all Ray could think as he saw small houses surrounding the property. Some looked in good conditions.

“This area doesn’t look like our previous home,” he sank more into his seat.

“Well yes but this is good. Change is good,” she reassured him. Trying to sound cheerful.

This was his chance to ask his mom and maybe she would give a deeper answer this time, “Mom I wanna ask you something and I know it might upset you.” His mother kept on driving but let one of her hands run through her hair. After a couple moments of silence Ray spoke again, “I mean I simply wanna…”

An immediate slam was felt of the wheel it honked startling him, “Raymond stop. Just stop. Can you not go one day without asking or looking for answers?”

She stopped the car on the side of the road. His mother looked back at him she was clearly upset. She saw Ray appearing a little scared that’s not she wanted. ”Great now I look bad don’t I.”

Right he shouldn’t of ask about it. She was tried as is.

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Again silence fell upon them better change the subject, “I just wanted to ask if I could go trick or treating.” With a sigh his mother looked at him again. “I know this is a new neighborhood but I am fourteen almost fifth teen in a couple months so this is going to be my last chance. It would make me happy.”

His mother was looking to see if he was lying. “Really that would make you happy.” She tried to really observe Ray.

“You know me. It's the simple stuff makes me happy,” Ray gave the best smile he could muster. That usually if not always worked. Smile as if nothing was wrong and she’ll think you're okay. She finally smiled back and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing it.

“Oh I am sorry I jumped to conclusion. Ray your such a _good boy_. Okay but you still have to help me unpack. And you can’t have too much sugar plus I have no idea what you dress as,” Ray nodded and she turned the car on back to driving.

“I’ll figure it out. I always do.” He tried to play off that statement. Ray looked more outside there were Halloween decorations all around. Finally they stopped the car in front of a small house. It was very different from Ray’s previous house as it was smaller. But according to his mom it would have enough room for all of them; four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

He stepped out of the car looking more at it. The lawn was covered in some fake grass and the lawn was surrounded by a white fence that wasn’t all that tall. An older looking man stepped outside and greeted Ray’s mom.

“Hello there Sandy glad to see you arrived here safe and sound. Who is this, Sydney?”

That never got old. “Raymond actually but you can call me Ray,” he greeted the man by reaching out his hand. The man gave a strong handshake but then put some hand cream on once he finished their handshake.

“Sorry not you it just I am a bit of a germaphobe that’s all.” Ray just nodded as his mother brought him closer.

“Well this is Mr. Homer the man is the head of security.” Adjusting his pants he took out his flashlight pointing it at Ray.

“Correct so don’t get into any trouble now or I’ll catch you. By the way you can call me Sam.”

Ray could tell his mother was a little annoyed so with a fake smile. “Don’t worry Mr.Homer my son is no delinquent. In fact he is quite the smart one. He is my most behaved child.” The man looked at his mother then back at Ray.

“Is that so. Well in that case he should stay away from the other side of the tracks. There are not only bad kids there but adults too. Snakes are there, so you better watch out sport. And if you plan trick or treating you gotta be home by 11:30 it's kind of the curfew around here. You don’t want to look suspicious to our security do you. Now if that be all.” He handed over the key.

“Wait where is the landlord.”

“Oh sorry he wasn’t feeling too well so he couldn’t make it. He sends his regards. Well then bye. And welcome to Eden hope you love it here.”

“That was a little strange?” Ray said as he turned back to face the house.

“Yes it was. However we still have things to do so Ray let's unpack what we can. The furniture already there so let's set things up shall we.”

Ray and his mother unpacked the sun started to go down and trick or treaters started to come out. Ray was in his room trying to figure out where everything would go when he heard a knock on his door. His mother came into his room with some makeup along with carrying a toy gun and some candy.

“Ray I know I said you could go trick or treating but I just got a call and I have to go. So I can’t go with you.” Ray gave her a small smile he knew that might happen as she is often called away leaving him alone a lot. It was a surprise that she managed to stay with him this long.

“It’s okay Mom besides it would look really strange if someone my age was trick or treating with their Mom. Not to mention I didn’t know what to go as.” She chuckled at that.

“Don’t get me wrong Ray you can still give out candy. Also this is why I brought this makeup with me. Thought you could use this toy gun, put some ripped jeans and old clothes, I apply some to make it look like dirt and go as some post apocalypse survivor.” She was trying to compensate for leaving him alone again. His mom did this either to make up that his dad or her left them alone. Ray wondered if his brother was alone to but the look on his mom quickly brought his attention to her.

“Okay.” He finally responded to her, she looked happy.

”Just don’t go out. We don’t know this area to well and you might get lost and...” Ray stepped in closer gently squeezing her shoulders.

“Mom don’t worry.”

“A mother is allowed to worry but yes who am I kidding you're my perfect boy. No way would you do something to hurt me.” She looked him straight in the eyes and squeezed his hands back it almost hurt. Finally she let go and helped get him ready then headed out herself. “Don’t know when I’ll be back but it might be late.” Ray watched her leave then went back inside.

He sat on the couch and for a while he stayed in the house alone it was cold. Every once and awhile someone knocked or ringed for candy and Ray found himself talking a bit to the trick or treaters. Then feeling sad when they left some kids waved bye at him.

Ray got fed up, this was a new place unexplored by him. This could be an adventure even if it wouldn’t be all that exciting it was something but what about his mom. He should obey her, he shouldn’t it all kept wrestling in his head. Finally he made a choice and decided to head out but only for a little bit. ‘She won’t even notice I was gone.’

He left in some old ripped dark jeans with worn out shoes. He wore a faded red shirt with an old green bomber jacket on that he just loved to wear. His hair was messy to look more survivalist. In his right pocket was the fake gun while in his left he held a pillow case.

Truth be told he didn’t feel like trick or treating still he wanted to be outside instead of being caged in another house again. He decided he would walk around his new neighborhood to get to know this new place. Ray walked quite a distance but he wasn’t too far as he still knew where his new home was. He wouldn't go far it was already getting late. As he kept walking he heard a loud crash.

* * *

 

(Around the same time earlier)

Len watched outside his window seeing only some kids trick or treating with their parents in toll. Which wasn’t all that surprising considering that their neighborhood wasn’t exactly one would want to wander around especially at night. Even if it was a holiday it didn’t mean danger wasn’t still around.

As he kept looking he felt a sudden tug at his shirt. It was his six year old sister Lisa. He smiled at her which was rare to see. Though not rare to his sister as she was really the only one he would genuinely smile for.

“Stop it or you’ll ruin my shirt.”

“No it won’t it’s old already. Lenny when are we going trick or treating?”

“Soon I promise.”

“How soon? It’s getting late all the good candy will be gone by the time we leave.” She complained as he let out a sigh.

Len knew that she was getting tired of waiting but they had to leave carefully. He wanted his sister to get candy believe him. He was hoping to get a lot of candy so Lisa would have something to eat when there isn’t anything in the house. It was bad for the teeth he knew but better than starving. He’ll just make sure she brushes and flaws well.

“Soon so don’t worry you’ll still get some good candy. Hell I’ll sneak us to Eden so you can get the good ones.” Her face lit up.

“Really we’ll go there. I hear they give out full size candy bars!”

“I know so just be patient a while longer. Meanwhile why don’t you get ready.” She the gave a pout at him.

“I am ready! I am Sandy from Grease.” Len looked at her as she wore a black stretch top with cap sleeve and scoop neckline with stretch pants. Len knew of course who she was dressed as he had helped put it together with her. Honestly Len was happy she was okay going as this. Seeing as it was one of the simplest things he could get his hands on.

“Oh really as what a little monster?” She immediately gave him some punches. They were soft they didn’t hurt though it didn’t him stop from pretending they did. He lowered himself to the floor as he pretended to be defeated, “Ow help! I being attacked by a monster!” As he laid there taking his sister’s punches he then heard footsteps, he was awake. Len quickly got up, “Lis go to the room now.” He said it in such a tone that Lisa knew what it meant. She ran across the hallway and went to her room closing the door behind her.

Len straightened himself out and put on a neutral face. It was his father, “What the hell are you making so much noise for!” He looked a little sober.

“Nothing sir,” Len quickly answered. He knew better than to take too much time to answer him. His father eyed him for a little bit then reached out towards Len.

‘Not tonight please not tonight of all nights. Not when I’ve planned on doing something resembling normal with Lisa.’ Len tried not to twitch as Lewis hand came closer.

Lewis grabbed his jacket that was on the coat hanger next Len. He gave an awful grin at Len’s direction. He knew what his thought he was going to do.

“I am going out,” he stated Len just kept staring waiting for him to say more.

“What about me and Lisa.” Len felt stupid for asking as he knew Lewis didn’t really care about them. Lewis was putting on his jacket.

“I’ll probably be gone for the night. Don’t care what you or your sister do. Just don’t do anything stupid enough that they have to call me or find me got it.”

“Yes sir.” With that Lewis walked out the door. Len saw him drive away when he heard Lisa opening the door of her room.

She stood at the doorway, “Is he gone.”

“Yeah he’s gone.” He turned back to her.

“Time to go trick or treating.”

“Wait what are you going as?”

“Can’t you tell I am going as a greaser.” Lisa looked at her brother, he wore leather boots with skinny faded jeans. A black shirt and a dark navy blue leather jacket.

“You are always dressed like that,” she frowned.

“Sorry Lis it’s all I got. So unless you can make one appear let’s go.” Lisa went to her room and came back with something hidden behind her back.

“So I got you something. Cause I knew you were going to forget to get something for yourself. It really fits you if you ask me. Wanna see what it is?”

Len then went down on his knee, “Sure if it’s it doesn’t ruin my image.” Then she handed him a black mask. It was just a mask though as he looked at it more it had floppy ears where he guess was suppose to be pointed at the end. The nose was light pink and it had whiskers around it was,

“It’s a cat!” Lisa said with glee.

“I can see that.”

“Put it on.” As he looked at it the mask Len could tell it was cheaply made. His sister waited and Len just put it on. At least it wasn’t itchy and the string that let be in place wasn’t too tight. Len looked at the mirror he didn’t look to bad he guessed at least it covered half his face. How a cat fit him he didn’t know, he turned to his sister.

“How do I look.” She looked like she wanted to laugh.

“Great now let's go." Len and Lisa went around their neighborhood first which was fast as many didn’t offer any candy. Then they crossed the tracks and went around other neighborhoods that looked more okay until they were close the gates of Eden. Only friends or families of the residents were allowed in and seeing as they weren’t either no way were they going to be let in.

“Now what?” Lisa questioned him. Puzzled as she had no idea how they were going in.

“We go in our special entrance come on.” With that he lead Lisa to what appeared to be an empty lot. However further down one could see what appeared to be an abandoned house many said it was haunted.

Still the area that was surrounded by a tall wooden fence was kept in good shape. Len climbed it and helped his sister get to the other side. The grass was a bit overgrown they mostly stuck to the side of the fence as a guide.

Finally they came face to another but older fence. Len started to gently hit the boards. Lisa was about to complain that it was taking too long until three boards started to move. Len looked proud Lisa was amazed then they went in.

They went through some bushes when they finally saw a playground. They were in Eden, there were still kids and parents around but there weren’t many.

Len looked at his watch it was 11:00 guess it was getting late already. “Lis better make this time count.” She nodded happily and they began their walk. As they walked for a little while Len started to notice people seem to head home.

Len heard a kid crying to his mom, “But I want to keep going.”

“No sweetie we can’t it’s almost 11:30 so it’s almost curfew we have to go in or the security guard will get mad at us.”

Len’s eyes widen security. He looked at his watch it was 11:24. ‘Crap,’ he and Lisa would have to run for it they were really far away from the way they came.

“Hey Lisa we have to get going now.” Len looked up from his watch but found no Lisa. He looked around and couldn’t see her. “Lisa! Lisa!” people started to look at him. Panic set in he was drawing attention to himself not good, he couldn’t find his sister, not good. And if security found him or her worse both Lewis would definitely punish them. Definitely not good. Len started to run looking for her dammit why did she have to wear black at night.

* * *

 

(Couple Seconds Earlier)

Lisa saw her brother looking at his watch in deep thought. She didn’t want to disturb his train of thought so she could go to the other houses by herself. She knew she had a lot of candy already she had a cute face that no one not even her big tough brother could resist however she wanted more candy.

As she walked she noticed two older kids following her so she planned to go back to her older brother. They seemed to know what she was thinking as one came from behind her and dragged her around a dark area. He then let her go, she used this chance to look at these guys.

They looked about fourteen, “Give us your candy if you know what’s good for you.”

Seriously these kids wanted her candy, “No way get your own! I got mine fair and square.”

“Who cares. Besides I’ve never seen you around here before so are you even from here.” Lisa gave a shudder the kid noticed. “You aren’t are you. What are you a snake?” Lisa twitched at that word, she hates being called that.

Once again that kid noticed, “You are one. So let's make this easy and give me the candy kid.” One of the kids started to approach her and Lisa held her candy bag hard then swung it to the kid’s head. It sounded like it hurt but she didn’t stay to find out. She ran.

They chased her and one caught her from behind cause her to knock down a trash can that made a loud crash. She started to kick wildly until she hit his groin. He let her go throwing her to the ground to recover himself. She was about to run again till the other kid threw a rock near her. “Don’t move or I’ll throw the next one towards your head.”

Lisa new she would still be hit anyway after what she did to those two so she had to take her chance. She saw the kid throw the rock already heading her way. Lisa wished she had stayed with Len, he would definitely be able to knock these guys down. She braced for the impact closing her eyes waiting for it however it never came.

As she opened her eyes seeing she was shielded by a stranger who simply smiled at her. “Are you okay?”

She simply nodded. He looked kind also cute with his hair in a mess. “That's good. My name is Raymond but you can call me Ray.”

“Hey what are you doing.” They turned to the bullies.

“That’s what I wanna ask. Tell me do people here at Eden always pick on little girls.” Ray got up and helped Lisa get up. He then went to get her candy bag that she dropped handing it over to her. Once he did she took a hold of his hands and went behind him.

“I wouldn’t be helping her. She’s a snake!”

‘No this boy that helped me was going to abandon me now, no helps a snake.’ She looked at Ray who looked at her confused. He looked back at them.

“I don’t know she looks human to me. Even if she was I happen to like them.”

“This kid is stupid, not to mention it’s two against one. He doesn’t look like a fighter we can take him.” Ray had to give to them on realizing that. Taking on two people wouldn’t be easy but as the little girl squeezed his hand he knew he would protect her.

“Now what gave you that idea.” The boys heard a voice from behind them Lisa recognized it.

“Len!” He was crunching his knuckles.

“From what I can tell it’s two against two. Well three as I am sure the little one would like to take you on to.” The boys then looked scared then one with a trembling voice asked, “Are you Leonard Snart?”

“Oh happy to meet a fan hope you treated my sister well.” Len gave a wicked grin.

Ray was utterly confused on why the boys now looked scared at what appeared to be this little girl’s big brother. Ray had to admit the guy looked intimidating also rather cool . Then Ray noticed his cat mask around his neck, Ray wanted to laugh. Still this wasn’t the situation to do that as it appears there might be fight that was about to go down.

Then Ray noticed some security from the distance. ‘This is great they can help put an end to this.’

“Security! Hey security! Help!” Everyone got scared as he called for security they were definitely going to get in trouble.

“Lisa shut him!” Lisa quickly pulled his arm down.

“Ow! Why did you do that.” Too late they got noticed the two kids started to run for it. Len ran towards Lisa and picked her up. He started to run to then he noticed they were kind of slow. He looked and saw that Lisa hadn’t let go of the stranger’s hand. The idiot hadn't let go either so Len was basically taking him to. Security was following them. Len went to a dark area next to a couple boxes both him and the other guy were tired and panting.

”Why are we running from help?” Ray asked the pair as he tried to catch his breath.

They heard security was coming towards them Len had to think fast. He got an idea. Len looked at the guy, ‘he looks young but not that young. Wait did he have makeup on?’ He took off his leather jacket and covered Lisa with it.

“Make yourself as small as possible. Close your eyes, cover you ears and don’t turn around till I say so. Make as little noise as possible.” Len then grabbed an empty box and put it on top of her. ‘Good she was covered she wouldn't see and hopefully not hear what I am about to do.’

Ray looked at Len in confusion. Security was getting closer, Len turned around to Ray. He walked very close to Ray until the he was almost hitting the wall. Ray was starting to feel self conscious right now. “My name is Leonard Snart. What’s yours?” He waited for Ray's response.

‘Okay this is weird,’ Len’s face close to his.

“My name is Raymond Palmer but you can call me Ray. Nice to meet you.” Ray reached out his hand for Leonard to shake. Len just looked at it then back at him.

“Raymond I want to thank you for saving my sister in my place. It means a lot.” Ray smiled sweetly at him, ‘he really must care for his little sister.’

“You’re very welcome. Happy to help her or anyone in need.”

‘Is this guy for real well he does look kind of young. Hopefully he wasn’t to young for what I am about to do.’

“At least you’re cute.” Len said simply. Security was getting closer, Ray was now able to see them.

Ray turned to Leonard, “Hey those guys are-”

Before Ray could finish his sentences he was stopped by a pair of lips on his neck that started sucking on him. It was rough as it came out nowhere. Ray was so shocked he backed away until he hit the wall. But that didn’t stop Len at all as he followed him.

Len eventually stopped biting Ray then just licked his lips as he looked at Ray’s neck. He just given Ray a big hickey on his neck Len was kind of proud of it.

“What was that for-” once again was stopped this time by a pair of lips on his this time. Again Len was being rough with him. But Ray felt a rush in him maybe it was the lack of air but he felt the need to hold something so he held Len’s waist.

This brought them more closer which made it feel more heated. Len started pulling and teasing Ray’s lips which got him to moan. Len liked the sound he made Ray make.

‘Wow,’ Ray’s never moaned like this in fact he’s never actually done anything like this really. Ray felt like he was losing his mind until a bright light hit his face. Len stopped right away what he was doing and looked at the person that was pointing a flashlight at them.

It was a security guard and she looked rather embarrassed for interrupting the two. Ray on the other hand just panted as he tried to catch his breath once again as he felt wrecked. Len hands on his waist was keeping him up.

“Sorry for that but well uhm…You have to go to your houses now. It’s curfew time you should go home.” She managed to finally say. Ray finally took a look at her but she turned away.

Leonard looked rather pleased, “Sure thing officer. I was just so happy to see my boyfriend here that we lost track of time right Raymond.” Len took a hold of his hand it must of looked gently as the women gave an aw face but Len actually squeezed Ray hard it almost hurt.

“Right it’s been so long. We should head inside Len.” Ray gave him a smile and Leonard gave a fake one.

He called him Len few could call him by that. This stranger wasn't going to be one of them, ‘still for now.’

“Alright then I’ll take both you boys home then.”

‘Damn!’ Leonard couldn’t let her do that. If she did that not only would she realize he isn’t from here but also Lisa might get left behind. Len unconsciously held Ray’s hand tighter.

Ray thought back to how Leonard didn’t want to get security and how he hid Lisa. Realization hit him they weren’t from here.

“There no need officer. My house is real close by so there is no need to walk us.”

“But-”

“Please officer I appreciate your offer but well...how do I say this delicately. You just saw me and my boyfriend make out and that kind of brought a reaction in what you expect a teenage boy to have.” Ray lowered his shirt down to hopefully make it more convincing. He even hid behind Len trying to look really shy. Len realized what Ray was getting at and it took a minute for the lady to get it to. She turned bright red and started to walk away from them.

“Alright then! If that be all go home I must be going.” As she walked Len took some steps away from Ray.

“Are you? Do you actually have a bo-”

“I don’t!” Ray yelled, “I just said that because you wanted her to leave right?” Ray was really embarrassed now especially as Len looked up and down at him checking him. “Stop it!”

Len instead got closer. Ray was backing away till he noticed he hit a box. Len lifted the box and saw Lisa still covered. He turned her around she had her ears covers. Good looks like she didn't listen.

“Are we clear.” She looked frightened.

“Yeah we're clear.” He help her stand up and carried her, she carried her candy.

“Lenny are we going home.”

“Yeah we are.”

She looked at him, “How? There are guards now. If we get caught will get in trouble. And if we're in trouble they’ll call him. Then we’ll definitely be in trouble.”

“I know I know let me think.” Len started to sway her it was starting to put her to sleep. She was tired and Len didn’t think she could run across Eden or walk all the other neighborhoods. Not to mention having to cross the tracks. Len had to think there had to be something.

“You guys aren’t from here are you?” Both Len and a sleepy Lisa looked at Ray.

“Figured all that out by yourself. Guess you have some brains there pretty boy.” Len gave little interest in what Ray would want to say. Ray let out a sigh and composed himself.

“Yeah well just put some pieces together that’s all. And I also wanted to tell you something?” He started to kick his right foot, “If you want you can stay at my place for the night. Then you can go out in the morning when there isn’t many guards around.”

“Yes!” Lisa said quickly she just wanted to sleep already.

This was too good to be true, “Well aren't you just a real prince charming. Why help us? What do you want?”

Why was he doing this Ray thought to himself why was he, “Nothing. Boy scout's honor. Always be helpful towards others.”

Len didn’t believe him, “Tell me the truth or I am leaving. One, two-”

“Okay! Okay I don’t want to be alone. This is my first time here and I don’t have anyone waiting for me at home. So I am alone okay.” Len and Lisa looked at him, Ray was surprised of what he said. He ducked his head, ‘great now they probably think I am a weirdo and want nothing to do with me.’

“Alright then.”

Ray looked back up, “Really?” both Lisa and Ray said at the same time looking at him, Len just rolled his eyes.

“Really. Now are you going to lead the way or what.” Ray got closer to them and took a hold of Len’s left hand.

A little companionship towards a weird kid was a small price to pay if it meant not getting caught and getting into more trouble. If it would save Lisa from pain Len would do it.

Ray had to hold Len’s hand it was dark and they didn’t know the way. They might get lost or seen again so he had to hold Len's hand. Or at least that’s what Ray kept telling himself. So Lisa held her candy, Len held her and Ray held Len’s hand leading the Snart siblings to a home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are curious on what happens next. I'll try update as much as I can but I do take some breaks. Any comments about the story is appreciated （＞ｙ＜）I will sometimes go to back and fix errors. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day or night ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎ


	2. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa holds her candy bag, Len carries Lisa. And Ray leads the Snart siblings to a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back for another chapter ⊂((・▽・))⊃ As always forgive any bad spelling or writing. I’ll try to improve so stick with me here. Anyway to the story └|°ε°|┐

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_“It is human nature to think wisely and act in an absurd fashion. How often misused words generate misleading thoughts.”_ **

* * *

 

Ray unlocked the door to his new house hitting some boxes. Len walked behind him while carrying Lisa. “Sorry about the mess but I really did just move here. And we haven’t exactly put everything away yet.”

Len placed Lisa down. She just rubbed her eyes, she really was half awake with the only thing keeping her up at this point was holding Len’s hand. 

Len looked around Ray’s home. While it did look like a mess it did look somewhat organized. The furniture looked rather fancy even for a place like Eden. Most of the stuff looked new and expansive. “Must be nice to have nice things.”

“I guess it is but it’s mostly my  mom’s stuff not mine.” Ray laughed awkwardly. Len didn’t realize he said that thought out loud. “Do you guys want water. I would offer more but we haven’t stocked up on food yet.”

“I want water,” Lisa replied in a sleepy haze.

Ray looked at Len, “One will be enough.” he told him. Ray turned towards the kitchen and the Snart siblings sat on the counter. He handed them a glass cup of water. “Fancy,” Len said in a monotone voice. Lisa drank all the water she even gave a little burp.

“Not really. All the other cups I don’t know where they are.” Ray gave another awkward laugh not really knowing how to respond to these types of comments. ‘Do they really think all I have is fancy? I mean everyone else in my old neighborhood had things like this.’

“So you live here with your mom?” Len brought Ray’s attention back.

“Yeah just me and my mom. She is currently out so it’s just me.” Ray looked nervous. 

‘So a single mom then nothing to be nervous about,’ Len thought.’That’s common around here nothing new.’ Len grabbed Lisa’s cup waving it around. Ray got the message and went to refill the cup.

“So where are we sleeping tonight Prince Charming.” Ray stopped filling the cup. Handing it back to Len.

“Oh right.” Ray shook his head a little like if thoughts were bouncing in his head. He stopped, ”Well I was thinking if you don’t mind you can sleep in my room.”

“You’re room?” Interesting came to Len’s mind.

“Yeah well you see my mom she is a nice person. But how do I say this...She doesn’t like it when I bring strays.”

“Strays?” Len arched an eyebrow. “Is that what you call them nowadays? Wow Raymond didn’t think you were that type a guy. It’s always who you expect it less to be ain’t it Lisa,” she nodded to his remark. It took a minute for Ray to get it, once he did he got all red.

“Well he is kind of pretty.” Lisa chimed in which got Ray to feel more embarrassed. Len just laughed at her comment. Frantically Ray waved his hand and shook his head no.

“Not like that. I mean like animals!” This just got Len and Lisa to smirk at Ray. God they looked like they were enjoying themselves teasing him. “I mean like dogs, cats and snakes.” Once they heard that word both Snart sibling smiles went away.

“So if you don’t want your mom to find us and that’s why you want us stay in your bedroom. Essentially hiding us then.” Ray just nodded.

Ray started to head to his bedroom and again the Snart siblings followed. It was mostly clean. Ray just shoved all the things he was going to put away later into one corner. Plus the bed was already done with pillows and blankets.

“You guys can even sleep in the bed I don’t mind.” Ray looked at Len and Lisa who just stood at the doorway of his room.

“No way we can sleep on the floor. Just give us some pillows and blankets.” Ray was already helping them out this much. Len didn’t like owing anyone anything.

“I can’t let you guys do that you’re my guests.” Len just looked at Ray tilting his head little.

“Yeah guests that you have to hide.” Len remarked to which Lisa let go of him and jumped on Ray’s bed.

“Len the bed is so soft more than mine. Better than yours, it feels like you're sinking.” She then grabbed a pillow it smelled sweet kind of like Ray thought Lisa. “It even smells good.” She rolled around the bed more. “Can we Len. Can we please! I am already going to have a tough time sleeping in these clothes might at well sleep in a good bed.” Ray looked at Len again knowing he couldn’t say no to his sister.

“Fine.” He leaned on the side of the door. Great now he was more in debt. 

A light bulb went off in Ray’s head. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a red shirt it looked a little old. It had an old Captain America shield at the front.

“If you want you can wear this shirt. It’s kind of big so it should cover all of you up.” Lisa got off the bed ready to grab it. Okay that was enough.

“Lisa stop!” She did so immediately. Ray also stopped with the sudden shout, did he do something wrong. Len finally walked to the room. He took the shirt Ray was offering.

“Lisa you are not going to wear his shirt you’re going to wear mine go it.” She nodded and Len turned to Ray poking him. “Got it.”

Ray also just nodded and with that Len grabbed Lisa’s hand heading out the room into the hallway. He stood there for a couple seconds then turned back towards Ray.

“The bathroom is a little further towards the right. And there are extra toothbrushes under the sink.” Len just walked toward that direction with Lisa in toll.

Ray scratched his head. ‘What did I do wrong?’ As he thought about it he looked for blankets and pillows. Maybe he’ll ask Len that is if he isn’t to mad.

* * *

 

Len turned the bathroom lights, it looked clean. Lisa entered and just looked at Len. She seemed a little upset. 

‘Oh right the shirt,’ Len entered the bathroom closing the door. Len took off the cat mask and then his jacket. He then started to remove his shirt. “You know you didn’t have to be mean to him he was just trying to be nice,” Lisa said as he handed her his shirt.

“Yeah a little too nice for me.” Len said back, “When has anyone helped anyone without wanting anything in return.” Len once again taking a hold of Ray’s shirt. Lisa motion her brother to turn around and face the door.

“I know but he really does seem like he wants to help us. It’s not like we have anything he wants. So be nice Len.” 

‘Ah sweet innocent Lisa,’ was all Len could think. He guess it was good that she didn’t know there things people wanted from others that had nothing to do with material items. She was exposed to a lot of bad things but luckily that wasn’t one of them. Len planned to keep Lisa from knowing that for as long as he could. So he wasn’t going to tell her now.

“Done.” Len turned and saw her in his shirt. It was really big on her it hit the floor, she folded her clothes. She then checked under the sink finding two extra toothbrushes. She started to clean her teeth.

“Fine I’ll try to be nice to your white knight and shining armor.” He went on one knee and faked smiled at her. She did the same with toothpaste in her mouth that she then spit it out.  

“I know you Lenny. Just try okay for my sake and yours.” She took a hold of his cheek and he gave her a confused look, “Who knows maybe he can be your friend one day. Besides your my dark knight so don't get jealous.”

“Doubt it,” he said quickly. 

She pinched him, “Fine.” She let go and rinsed her mouth and giving one final look at the mirror to see her teeth clean. She then walked towards Ray’s bedroom. Len heard them talking.

Len looked at the mirror he was still shirtless. He saw his scars around his body. Yeah right like he was going to trust anyone completely. Nothing was free in this world and everything had a price. Len just had to find Ray’s and pay him back. No way was Len going to owe anyone anything. Len put on Ray’s shirt, it was a little big on him and tight. But it was soft and comforting. Len grabbed his jacket and cat mask heading to Ray’s bedroom.

Ray finished making himself a bed on the floor. “Are you sure it’s okay. Len and I have slept on the floor before so we can.” Ray turned around and saw Lisa she was wearing Len’s shirt. She also noticed he changed into some sweats but still had the same shirt.

“No it’s okay. Like I told your brother your my guest. Besides it must be weird to sleepover someone else place that you don’t know. And you want to sleep with your brother don’t you.” She nodded and walked towards Ray sitting next down to him.

“I’ll help you make it more comfortable. I know some techniques since I’ve slept on floors before.” She started to move pillows around. Ray thought about her comment. Now thinking about it they didn’t even ask if they could call someone home to let them know where they were. Didn’t someone care.

“Do you sleep on the floor often,” Ray said without really thinking what his question implied. Lisa paused at this. She looked sad, stupid Ray was all he could think. He started to hit his head. “Ahh you don’t have to answer that. Sorry to ask. My brother always telling me I shouldn’t ask such personal questions.” Ray tried to laugh it off again.

“You have a brother.” This time Ray was the one to keep quiet. Now he looks sad was all Lisa could think. It doesn’t suit him.

“Well yeah I had one.” Ray started to twiddle his fingers Lisa just looked at him, she looked sad for him. “Oh it’s not what you think. He’s alive it just he isn’t living with us. He lives with my dad that’s all.” Lisa was getting curious she was going to ask more until she was hit on the head. She rubbed her head and looked up it was Len.

“Lis you are being to nosy. Stop being rude.” Len looked down at Ray. “And you don’t be pushed around by a little girl. Now Lisa to bed.” Len pointed at Ray’s bed. Len watched as she walked towards it and Ray got up. “Wait until she’s asleep then me and you can go at it.” 

‘Go where? And at what?’ Len sensed Ray’s confusion, “To your living room.” Ray just nodded and Len turned his attention back to Lisa. The bed was in a corner so they put pillows against the wall so Lisa wouldn’t get cold against it.

“I’ll be back I going to head to the bathroom,” Ray said as he headed out of the room. He was just brushing his teeth but every time he looked at the mirror one thought came to mind. ‘Why and how did I get in this situation.’ He always picked up strays but now picking up people was a whole other level especially two. If they get caught he has no idea how he’ll even begin to explain it to his mom. 

Ray just leaned against the bathroom wall, ‘They were in need of help that’s why,’ a voice told him. ‘Don’t abandon them like you’ve been or done.’

He finished cleaning his face and walked back in he saw Len tuck Lisa in. As Ray began to lay down he noticed that his shirt was a little big on Len which isn’t that surprising he guessed. It didn’t fit him either but it wasn’t as tight on him though. What was he thinking he buried his head in his pillow. This isn’t the place to think of that.

“Are you done sulking. So I can turn off the lights.” Ray turned his head to see Len already lying down on his bed. 

‘Would it smell like him after he’s gone,’ Ray shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. 

“No?” Len asked.

“No I am mean no. Yes you can turn of the light.” Len just rolled his eyes and then turned off the lights.

“Goodnight Lenny,” Lisa said facing Len in the dark.

“Good night Lis,” Len said back.

“Good night Ray.” Lisa said out loud which took Len and Ray off guard. Although it was dark Len could see Lisa smiling.

“Good night Lisa.” Ray finally said back. Once again silence.

“Len say goodnight to him.” she whispered to Len.

“No,” he whispered back.

“Yes do it.” she hissed back. 

Ray could hear them argue but pretended not to. It was nice of Lisa to say it to him. He didn’t want to force Len to. After some back and forth it sounded like Len lost.

“Good night Raymond,” Len said in a disgruntled voice. She managed to force him. So much for not being pushed around by a little girl. Ray smiled at this and suddenly felt like he was being stared at intensely. Right.

“Good night Len.” It felt a little odd for Len anyone but Lisa to tell him that. It made him feel weird in an oddly good way. With that it was quiet once again.

* * *

 

In all honesty Ray was tired and ready to head to sleep which he did at least for a little bit. Deep in sleep he felt a touch of his shoulder, “I don’t want to go yet.” Ray mumbled in his sleep and then he started to feel shaken.

“Raymond, Raymond wake up,” was all Ray could hear someone say. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a shadowy figure. Ray was about to scream when a hand was quickly placed on his mouth.

“It’s me you idiot.” Ray was starting to focus his eyes more and saw that it was Len. “Did you forget. I said we would talk now come on. And I know this might be hard for you but try and not make so much noise. You’ll wake up Lisa.” Len motioned towards the door and started to head towards it.

Ray soon followed really trying to not make any noise which was actually hard. Ray was finally out and closed the door behind him gently. As he turned around Len was gone but the living room lights was on.

“You know you’re quite the heavy sleeper there Raymond.” Ray saw Len practically lying on the couch. As Ray approached Len went to a more sitting position to match Ray sitting next to him.

“Yeah I tend to get so distracted in what I am doing that once I do go to sleep it’s do to utter exhaustion.” Len gave a small chuckle at this. Ray smiled at that, Len in few time Ray’s meet him could be cold. But then he seemed soft, ”So what do you want to talk about.” Ray looked at Len while he looked back. ‘At least he’s cute,’ was Len thought again.

“This.”

Before Ray knew what hit him his back was on the couch with Len on top of him. Len then proceed to place Ray between his legs then started makeout with him. Ray was having a real hard time processing what the hell was happening. One moment they looked like they were going to talk the next this. Even if was actually second time tonight. The first was just a couple hours ago.

Ray felt like he wasn’t given a moment to think as all he could really focus on was breathing. Which was hard to do as every time he felt like he was out of air Len would stop kissing him. He would give Ray enough time to catch his breath but once he did Len would start kissing him again sucking the air out of Ray again. It felt like a never ending cycle that truthfully Ray didn’t know if he wanted to end. As each time Len would pull away for a breath Ray would want his lips backs.

Len liked the look Ray was giving him. He was panting, the both of them were but more Ray than him. Len figured Ray hadn’t done this a lot which made Len want to do it more. Every time Len made the kiss deeper or even a little different Ray would react to it. Len wanted to see how many reactions Ray could make. This was starting to get good, Len wanted to go further. Len started to kiss lower than Ray’s lips to his neck. 

Ray’s responds to this was taking a hold of Len. A hand started to go under Ray’s shirt. Then suddenly Len felt himself thrown to the floor.

“What the hell Raymond!” Len yelled back as he rubbed the back of his head. “That hurt.”

“Yeah what the hell Len! What are you doing?” Ray looked back at Len. He was still lying on the couch but was starting to sit up. Len got up and went next to him again but this time leaning more into the couch.

“Don’t you mean we. Last I checked you weren’t exactly resisting.” Len saw Ray flushing, he really wasn’t. In fact both wanted to go at it again but…

“Why did you do that. We just meet today, tonight in fact I don’t think people fall for each other that fast. Unless it’s a Disney movie or something. I don’t know anything about you. Not even your age.” Ray turned back to Len who just looked like he wanted to laugh.

“Fifth teen going to be sixteen next year. You?” Len looked up at Ray.

“Fourteen going to be fifth-teen in December of this year,” Ray responded back. “Guess that makes us a year apart then.”

“Still older.” Len wanted Ray to know.

“Fine your old.” He didn’t say more so Len continued.

“You really don’t get do you boy scout?” Ray just gave a shrug, god good thing this boy had his looks. “I was paying you back,” Len said nonchalantly. He saw Ray still looked confused is he really as innocent as he looks. Better get to the point then, “For helping us earlier.”

“For helping you? You mean with letting you and your sister stay here. That’s why you decided to make out with me?” Len just gave a nod.

It was somewhat logical Ray thought still it didn’t stop him from feeling hurt. “I didn’t want you to do that.” 

Ray sounded a little mad at Len which got him a little mad to. Ray was rejecting Len, seriously after what they just did together. Rejection was an old wound that Len didn’t like to face.

“Oh really. I’m all alone and just want some comfort so you guys can stay.” Len mocked Ray's words back at him. He was really regretting saying that it was a moment of vulnerability. Len saw some hurt in Ray which made him almost regret what he said almost.

“I was trying to be nice Len,” Ray shot back. 

Len quickly arched his brows, he hated nice. Nice wasn’t something Len got a lot of. Nice things got him in trouble so Len wasn’t fond of nice. With one hand he took a hold of Ray’s chin. Ray looked Len in the eyes but took a quick glance on his lips then back to his eyes. ‘He still wants to,’ Len smirked.

“You wanted comfort. I was trying to give it to you tonight,” Len leaned in closer. “Just take it. You don’t know when you’ll get this type of comfort again.” Len wanted to give Ray solid advice as he hardly ever felt comfort. Take pleasure where you can find it before it’s gone was one of Len’s philosophy.

He’s right Ray thought. ‘Who knows when I would get this special attention from someone again.’ Len in the short time Ray knew him pulled him in. Made him feel like he was something special. 

Len started to peck Ray’s lips slowly seeing if he would reject him. Ray looked lost and thought so Len continued to kiss him. Each kiss holding their lips together longer as each went by.

Ray found himself responding. It was warm as he found himself leaning more to the kisses. Closing his eyes to feel it more as Len’s hands went through his hair. He eventually found himself opening his mouth more to give Len more access inside.

They were making out again but Len found himself wanting more. He wanted to touch Ray more like earlier. Len’s hands started to down to Ray’s side. He wanted Ray to lay back down while he would go back to be being on top. 

‘Len just wants to pay you back. Once he done paying you back would Len still want stay around?’ Ray suddenly thought about his family. How they find each other no longer useful left one another. One night of comfort or a lot of nights with a friend. He wanted a friend.

“No.” Ray said gently pushing Len away. As soon as Len heard his word he backed away giving Ray a lot of space.

“No?” Len repeated to make sure he heard right.

“No. Len I don’t want you like that.” Ray tried to put his thoughts together. Thinking on how he wanted to explain to him that he wanted to be friends with Len. Ray wanted more from Len then this. Not just have a one time thing with him, “Len I-”

“Stop!” Len almost shouted, Ray did. Len took a hold of the couch and tightly held it. Seriously he was being rejected by this guy, the nice guy. Len laughed mostly at himself which confused Ray. 

God he was pathetic, he should be used to it though. Rejected by society, friends and his parents he shouldn’t have expected to be welcome by a stranger. Not matter how nice or safe Ray made him feel. “Alright it’s fine, it’s fine Raymond.” He turned to looked at Ray. “You don’t have to explain yourself Raymond.”

“No I-” Ray tried to speak again. But Len just cut him off again, he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear Ray’s excuse of rejecting him. He didn’t want to hear words of pity. Len got up from the couch. 

He looked down at Ray who just stayed sitting, he had some marks on him. At least they had some fun or at least he did. Ray was rejecting him after all was Len thought. Ray on the hand thought that Len was rejecting his idea of friendship before he got to voice it. Both feeling like they lost something that never even started.

“Okay I accept your answer. So if you don’t want to that than what do you want Raymond?”

“Why do I have to get anything in return? I just wanted to help.” This guy was too much for Len. No one can be this sweet, this nice this kind but still be able to hurt him.

“You have to want something Raymond. Everyone always wants something. If not that means I am in debt to you. And I don’t like to be in debt to anyone. So I got to give you something here. If not…” 

‘I am not in control,’ Len couldn’t say. To not be in control was something he didn’t like to admit that is why he planned things as much as possible after all. If your debt to someone you have no control on how they would you to pay back.

“If not?” Ray asked bringing Len’s attention back. Len sat next to Ray.

“Just tell me if I can give you something back.” Len’s voice almost sounded pleading. He needs this Ray thought. But Ray honestly couldn’t think of anything he wanted to from Len. Other than being his friend but he rejected that. He really just wanted to help them. Then an idea came to him.

“Information.” Ray finally said back.

“Information?” Len responded back in confusion. “On what?”

“Well I am new to this area. I don’t really know anything about it. Maybe you can tell about the school here. Good places to hang out and places I should avoid and all that.”

‘Is he being serious,’ Len thought. Though he did understand the value of information especially when it came to stealing. He wasn’t going to tell Ray that. He looked at Raymond who just had a timid smile.

“Okay.” Len leaned back at the couch. He made himself comfortable he might be here a while.

“Great spill all you knowledge old one.” Ray said pretending to bow to Len. Yep this is going to be long night Len thought. Good thing he was cute.


	3. 3:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night talk about things in life. A morning of some surprises and a goodbye no one really wants to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there and welcome back to this story of mine （・∀・） Hope you enjoy it even with some spelling or grammar errors. Trying to catch them all. Enjoy the read ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

 

 

> **_“Conversations really are the best after 3 am. The heavier the eyelids, the sincerer the words and sincerer the words and silence is awkward, it’s shared.”_ **

* * *

 

“So what do you want to know?” Len looked at Ray ready to answer any question he had for him. In return for letting him and his sister stay over.

“Well how about…” Ray pondered what to ask, he got it. “How are the schools here?” Len let out a small smile appear. Funny thing to ask if you asked him which Ray was. He guessed it was obvious for any new kid to wonder if they were going to a new school.

“Depends. What school are you going to?”

“If I recall correctly it’s called Winterville High School home of the White Knights.” As Ray said it out-loud he felt a bit like he was talking about a big, old, grand place in book he had read about. Which kind of brought a smile to his face, but when he saw Len roll his eyes it went small.

“Oh that school.” Len less than enthusiastic about it.

“Yes that one. Why is it bad?” Ray looked concerned and Len realized that he wasn’t giving Ray a good idea about the school. He shouldn’t worry Ray.

“No it’s a great school. Very big and modern, so modern in fact that it was actually barely open about year ago. It has a lot of big and clean classrooms with good supplies and all that jazz.” Len actually motioned jazz hands to Ray. This gave him a sigh of relief and Len saw him cheer up again. ‘He recovers fast,’ Len thought.

“Wait then why don’t you like it. By the sound of it sounds like you go there.” Ray figured Len did go but still wanted Len to confirm.

“I do but not by choice.” Ray looked at Len with some confusion, ”See the school I usually go to Valley High School home of the Falcons by the way. Not to far back caught on fire.”

“That’s awful.”

“I know I saw the fire happen. It really got to strong for Mic-” Len gave quick pause. He almost said it. Ray wondered didn’t get the pause. “Me and the other students had to evacuate the school. A good portion of it got burned down. So to continue our wonderful education.” Len said all dramatically, “We were sent to Winterville while they repaired our school since they have empty rooms because they don’t have a lot of students just yet.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you don’t like the school?” He hadn’t and Ray wanted to know why. Len contemplated if he should tell Ray. Len looked at Ray, he looked and acted innocent sometimes. But he also clearly knew that the world wasn’t perfect or at least Len hoped he knew. He was a really protected kid by Len standards. Still the sooner Ray faced reality the better, right?

“That school was made for the kids of this particular area. For the big poshy good kids to go. Like you who is from the Garden of Eden.” Ray nodded Len continued, “Not for my type of kids.”

“Your type?”

“The type of kids that seem to have sketchy or sketchy family background. I mean we literally come from the wrong side of the tracks. Sure at first everyone was kind and inviting. But as time went on the kids and sometimes the teachers would think they were better than us from the Valley school students and teachers. They always try to show how better they were from us and how we should be grateful to them.”

Ray didn’t know what to say. Len had a painful expression on. Len started to recall all the times he or others like him at school were called something vulgar or tried to be picked on.

Ray touched the closet of Len’s hand gently. Len had turned his hand into a fist. “Huh,” he didn’t realize that it turned that way or that Ray’s hand could be that warm. “To bad for them we know how to handle ourselves after all most of do survive worst then stupid kids teasing us.”

“I am sorry.” Ray really looked it and Len simply smiled at him.

“Why it isn’t your fault or your doing.”

“Isn’t there anything that can be done. Can’t I or someone do something.”  Ray looked and was concerned. If a school was like that then something should be done.

Len turned his hand over now he had a hold on Ray’s hand, he started to rub his fingers gently.

“Don’t bother, it’s not like they are inclined to believe a snake anyway given who we are. Besides like I said we can handle ourselves and protect our own. Meaning that if some jackass thinks he could hurt one of us they end up realizing we stick together, they turn tail and run. Since then they just leave us alone and we do the same. Plus I guess they aren’t all bad.”

Ray didn’t looked convinced so Len raised their hands. Len then gave a quick kiss to Ray’s back hand. As he he did he looked Ray straight in the eyes. Ray tensed up at this, only one other person has ever done that to him and that was only a while back. Len still held his hand.

“As long as you don’t become one of the jackass that starts fights you’ll be good at the school.” Ray felt his cheeks get red and Len smiled at this. Then Len let go of Ray’s hand and placed his back at his lap. “Any other questions boy scout?” This was little fun to tease him.

“Why do they call you guys snakes?” Well there goes all the fun Len thought. Ray looked down counting today how many times he heard about snakes today.  “I mean those kids that were bullying Lisa called her a snake. Which I didn’t get at first but when I mentioned snakes earlier you and Lisa demeanor changed. You even called yourself snakes just now even though you said your school is the falcon. Not to mention even the security here told us to be careful of the snakes from the tracks. I thought they meant actual snakes but now I wonder is that…”

“That’s just what they call us.” Ray looked back at Len. ‘Should I tell him the truth. Tell him about the criminals in the area. That my father is, works and I am one. Or turning into one.’

Len looked at Ray who appeared to be waiting for him to explain himself further. ‘So far Ray doesn’t really judge others. However maybe Ray just sees ne as a poor lost soul or something. What if he really found out what type of person I am or could be. Would we lose whatever this is now?’

“The ones that live from the other side of the tracks that’s all. There are a lot of snakes where we live so they just gave us that nickname.”

“Oh! Okay well that doesn’t seem fair.” Ray had a little frown on his face.

“What for people to be called that?” Len laughed at that. Some of them did deserve to be called that or worse.

“Well I guess but I am mean. Snakes already get a bad reputation for being well snakes. Which they are not I can tell you that. I had a pet snake Slinky and he was very good. To be a symbol of evil and all that isn’t fair to snakes. But I am also guessing that’s what people associate you guys with. Which isn’t fair since to both people and snakes shouldn’t be judged by their appearance. It’s not fair to the both of you.”

Len honestly didn’t know what to say to this. Ray sounded so mad and upset about not just how the people but the snakes were treated as well. All Len could think of doing was bend over laughing. This guy was too much for him. Ray was to good for this world, Len’s world. A heart of gold.

“Hey are you making fun of me!” Ray pouted, he actually pouted. It was cute was Len’s first thought. ‘Oh no he was getting upset,’ but Len didn’t really understand why he was laughing himself. But one thing he knew for sure was it wasn’t to make fun of Ray. Len placed a hand on Ray shoulder to reassure him.

“No. Just Raymond…” Len looked at a confused Ray, “Promise me you’ll never change. Your to good and rare for me to find again. Okay.” Ray just nodded, “Promise me.”

“I promise you.” Ray didn’t really get it but he made Len laugh at something. And he said it wasn’t at him so Ray felt good about it. Plus he found out more about Len then Ray thinks Len himself realize he revealed. ‘Maybe Len will warm up at the idea that we could be friends.’

Len yawned and Ray did the same. It was getting pretty late they should probably head off to bed.

“Anything else you want to ask there my Charming Prince? Or shall we head of to bed then.” Was Len always going to call him that. Ray stood up, his legs were starting to fall asleep on him.

“Bed. And if I am Prince Charming then your my Cinderella.” Ray quipped back at Len, “Especially with the whole hiding by midnight thing. Well almost midnight.” Len started to stretch out his body. He then got up.

“Lovely, she is the one in blue right.” Len started to head off towards Ray’s bedroom. “Sweet dreams my Prince.” Ray rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face.

“Back at you Princess.” Ray headed towards the kitchen to get some water. When he came back to his room he saw Len was fast asleep. Lisa had cuddled right next to him. Must be nice to have a close sibling.

Ray closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure his mom didn’t just open his door and see him with a bunch of strangers. He then walked and laid down on where he would sleep tonight. So much unexpected things happened but it was interesting. Maybe moving here wasn’t so bad was Ray’s final thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Ray felt a shake, he tried to ignore it but he just got shook harder. Finally he opened his eyes to once again come face to face with Len again.

‘Wait didn’t we just talk,’ Ray then saw that Lisa was awake behind Len. She looked worried and Ray looked around to see what was making her feel that when he saw the window had light. It was morning then a noise from his door brought his attention to it.

“Ray open this door. It’s time to wake up now,” his mom ranged out. Ray quickly got up he almost stumbled. Len got a hold of him trying to make as little noise as possible. Which Len found a little hard as he saw Ray’s bed head. Ray had more hair then Len so when he looked at Ray’s bed head it looked like a lion’s mane. It looked fluffy that Len really resisted the urge of touching Ray’s hair.

“Sorry Mom I just got up.” Ray started to head to the door. Lisa went to her brother taking a hold of him.

“Well cupcake it already twelve in the morning. It’s time to get up now. There are things to do.” Ray turned back as he heard the Snart siblings give a small chuckle. It was probably due to being called cupcake Ray thought.

“I know mom. I’ll be out there in a second.”

“Okay then. I just reheat your breakfast then.” Ray heard her walk away.

“Len what do we do now? If the lady out there how do we get out?” Lisa looked up at Len. He honestly didn’t know.

“Can you distract her Raymond? Just long enough for us to leave.”

“Doubt it my mom will be the kitchen making sure I eat all my food unless she’s called away.”

“But me and Len are good at sneaking away from tricky place and people. Our dad says so right Len.” Lisa said that proudly that Len didn’t know what to say. Ray was getting confused on why a dad would happy his kids are good at sneaking away. His father never was. Len could see Ray thinking about Lisa’s words.

“Just try boy scout won’t you.”

“I’ll try but still be careful.” As Ray was about to walk out he got cold and went to get his sweater.

“Ray time to eat,” his mom called out.

“On my way.” Ray just yanked out his sweater that Len’s cat mask tip over the floor, neither noticed as Ray walked out. As Ray walked into the kitchen putting his sweater he noticed there wasn’t many boxes. ‘She must have already put things away.’ Ray watched his mom making some pancakes.

“Quite the heavy sleeper today. Don’t tell me you stayed up all night giving out candy.” Ray walked to the counter and took a seat on a stool with a plate already placed. His mom’s back was towards him as she moved the pancakes.

“You know me mom. I like to give not a taker.” He looked at his plate and started to eat. He tired to look at the hallway only to see Len had come out to check on things. He was hopefully to far for his mom to spot.

“I know sweetheart but don’t give so much that you leave yourself exhausted. People take advantage of that so be careful.” She turned of the stove off. “More pancakes?”

“Yes and I’ll try to be more careful.” Ray back to face his mom but when he did she immediately gasped. Did she spot him. Len stood completely still while Ray turned to his mom. She looked shocked.“What!?”

“What do you mean what. Look at your neck you have red spots. They look like bruises. What happened!”

‘Len!’ Was Ray thought as he recalled last night and what they did. Len face-palmed how did he not notice before. Ray’s mom started to reach out to touch Ray’s neck. But he swiftly dodged her. He placed his hands on his neck.

“Probably just some bed bugs or a case of a bad rash.” Ray tried to laugh it off and Len thought that’s the worst excuse for hickeys he’s ever heard. Ray’s mom didn’t look convinced and by the looks of it she was going to ask more when they heard a ring. “The phone you better get that.”

His mom turned her attention to it, “Change your sheets then just in case it is.” She pointed at him, “Hello this Sandy how can I help you.” Ray just kept touching his neck, did he really have hickeys that noticeable. “Work just called about something. So I got to go sorry but we’ll talk later.” She walked towards her purse pulling out some money. “Don’t know for how long but here some money just in case you want pizza.” She handed it to Ray and he placed it in his sweater. She then gave him a kiss on his forehead. Yup Len definitely saw that Ray thought he was so going to get teased.

“Okay. I’ll just clean what I can. Be safe.” He smiled at her and waved as she left. He saw her drive off and waited a couple of seconds to make sure she wasn’t coming back. “She’s gone you can come out now.”

“Lisa come out.” Len walked towards Ray.

“I smell pancakes can I have some.” Lisa walked towards the counter now with some of her costume on but had Len’s shirt all tied up so not to drag it.

“Sure Lisa and Len you can have some to I am not that hungry.” But Len didn’t turn towards the kitchen. Instead he looked at Ray really intensely. Which caused Ray to get nervous and start rubbing his neck. “What? Your going to tease me about my mom or something.” Len just titled his head.

“Huh I guess it is really noticeable.You should learn to hide them better if you ever want to get away with doing it again.” Len then walked towards Lisa’s direction. ‘The hickeys!’, Ray walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the lights and saw them. His hickeys all red and all around his neck. How did Len manage to give him so many in such short amount of time. As Ray looked closer to his left he could see some teeth mark. Yup Ray was going to have to find his scarf later so his mom wouldn’t see that.

Ray headed back and saw the siblings once again sitting on the stools, eating pancakes on the counter. They really chowed down on it as if they haven’t eaten in days.

“Guess you guys were hungry then.” Ray stood in front of them. Lisa stopped eating.

“Ray they’re really good. I am not going to stop eating until there none left.” Then she continued eating, Len gave pause.

“What she said,” and went back to eating himself. Ray just looked on as they ate. When they eventually did finish they asked for milk and drank it all. “Lisa get your things we’re leaving soon.” She nodded and went back to Ray’s room.

“You guys don’t have to leave in a hurry. My mom is probably going to be gone for a while.” Len wanted to say yes but if Lewis noticed they were gone. No he couldn't let that happen.

“Thanks for the offer Raymond but I don’t want to feel like we have overstayed our welcome.”

“You haven’t!” Ray said quickly, he didn’t want them to leave yet. He liked their company.

“Sorry but we got place to go people to see.” Len stood up as Lisa came back out with her candy bag.

“Can I least walk guys out. Just to make sure no one gets suspicious.”

“Let him Len,” Lisa responded before Len could say anything. “I don’t want to say goodbye yet.” Len had a set of puppy eyes looking at him, how was he going to say no.

“Fine.” He heard both say yes in victory.

“I’ll just put on my shoes.” Ray went towards his room as he did Len saw Lisa with a big smile.

“What?” Len looked at his sister, she started to giggle.

“Nothing.” She was lying, “Just you two.”

Before Len could ask further Ray came back out. He got his keys. They decided to head towards the front gate as Len wasn’t sure they weren’t going to get caught if they tried to leave the way they came especially at day time. Even if there wasn’t many people out. Lisa walked ahead of them a little as she skipped, swinging her bag of candy to. They mostly walked in silence.

“Thank you.” Ray told Len causing some confusion on his part.

“Why?” Len turned to Ray.

“Well for not making fun of me about how my mom called me cupcake and sweetie. Also that kiss she gave me.”

‘Oh,’ Len mouthed. “Again why? Why would I make fun of a mom showing love for her child. Have faith in me. I am not that childish boy scout.” They kept on walking, “There are worse things parents can do to their child. Showing love isn’t one of them.”

“I guess you’re right. Still you’ve got to admit it can be embarrassing sometimes. Especially at our age.” Len watched as Lisa skipped. Len doesn’t really remember being embarrassed by a parents affection and Lisa would never know. Lisa came to stop they were in front of a big black gate door. An exit.

“Made it,” Lisa said as she turned towards them. She looked a little sadden and Len had to admit he felt it.

“The final stop then,” Ray responded back. “Guess it’s time for our goodbyes then.” Lisa went to hug Ray and he hugged her back.

“Thank you for saving me and helping us out,” Ray smiled back at her.

“Sure anytime. If you guys ever need it you know where to find me.” Lisa nodded and stepped away from him.

“Careful what you offer her. She make take you up on it,” Ray looked towards Len.

“Well I do mean it.” Len gave him a small smile, he knew Ray meant it but this was probably going to be the one and only time they would see Ray.

“Fine but if we ever take you up on that don’t regret it.”

“I won’t.” Much to Ray’s and definitely Lisa surprise Len gave Ray a hug.

‘He up to something,’ Lisa thought. She walked towards the door and was going to the other side as their hug was taking a while. Ray on the other hand was happy for the hug. As Len pulled away Ray recalled their night before they talked. He felt red and Len just gave him a smirk and a wink.

“Just one for luck,” with that Len walked towards Lisa, he took hold of her hand. They waved bye to him and walked away. Ray closed the gate and saw them walking until they turned they were out of sight. Ray knew that he wanted to be friends with the Snart siblings at least with Lisa. But with Len doing things like that to him. He knew it was crazy but he maybe he wanted more than friendship with Len.

* * *

 

Len and Lisa walked and finally made it to their house. It looked like Lewis wasn’t there yet even though it was already late. Lisa ran to her room and Len went after her. He knew she just wanted to hide her candy.

“You can’t eat your candy yet Lis it’s too early.” Len leaned against her doorway.

“I won’t I am just organizing them that’s all.” She dropped all her candy to the floor.

“Okay but don’t eat any we’re eating pizza later.” She nodded and Len was about to head to his room.

“Len why did you hug Ray.” He turned back to her, “Did you like him? Like those people you sometimes bring.”

“What? No why would you say that?”

“Well it’s just that you hugged Ray and your not really the touchy type. Only to those ‘friends’ you bring. So do you only like Ray like that.”

‘Ah,’ Len was going to be more careful on making sure Lisa asleep when his hook ups came by.

“No I don’t like Ray like that.” That was lie, Len was physically attracted to Ray. They might of really had some fun if Ray hadn’t turn him down. Still Ray said no and Len was going to respect that. Len knew what it felt like to say no to something or someone and not have that decision respected.

“Good,” Lisa brought his attention back.

This puzzled Len, “I thought you liked Ray.”

“I do that’s why I think its good you don’t like Ray like those ‘friends’ you bring. You only ever bring them once and they don’t ever come back. I want Ray to come back to you.” With that Lisa went to organize her candy.

Len shut her door and walked towards his room. He needed a shower so he got some clothes and a towel then headed towards the bathroom. As Len was taking off the shirt he noticed it wasn’t his. It was Ray’s he forgot to give it back.

“Dammit!” He’ll just give it to Ray when...right he wasn’t ever going to Ray again. Len rubbed the shirt, it was soft and comfortable. At least he would have something to help remember what had happened.

“Ah what am I doing,” Len dropped the shirt to the floor. He passed his hand through his hair, what was he doing. Len took a quick glance and noticed something. He couldn’t help but smile at what he was seeing. On his collarbone he had a small hickey from Ray.

* * *

 

Ray walked back to his house, it felt very cold. He was alone again, no he shouldn’t think these sad thoughts. He should cheer up and he hit his cheeks.

Right he should do something productive like clean his room. He should figure out how to organize it, Ray looked around the boxes and things. Then he noticed something black on the floor. He picked up it was a cat mask. It was Len’s, Ray should return it right away. He could be missing it...wait he doesn’t know where they live. Guess not Ray thought. He looked at the mask and it brought a smile. At least he had something to remember that night.

* * *

 

The weekend soon passed since Ray had moved here and since what had happened on Halloween. Ray did still think about it now and then hoping that by some chance the Snarts would come and say hi. They didn’t so Ray just decided it was best to focus on the here and now. The here being that Ray was sitting on a chair in the Winterville High School office. He was waiting for someone apparently.

“Hello there sorry for the waiting there young man just had to get somethings in order.” Ray saw an old bald man with thick glasses come towards him. He had his hand out and Ray stood up to shake it.

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t waiting long.” Ray then saw a girl that appeared to be his age behind him. She had a pink dress with two braids on each side. She smiled at him, she looked excited.

“Well as the principal here I wanted to welcome you to our school. I am Mr.You and this lovely lady will be your tour guide to our school. She is part of the ASB club and she’ll answer any questions you may have.” She waved at Ray who just waved back, “I leave you in her care. Hope you have a good time at our school and I’ll be off.” Mr. You left them as he walked towards his office. As he left the girl came closer so close that she was really closed in on Ray’s personal space. He took a step back.

“Ah sorry about that. My friends are always telling me I have to give people space but I always end up forgetting.” She then took some steps back.

“It’s okay. You were just excited right.”

“Right not everyday a new student comes to this school especially so late in the semester. Still I welcome you to our school. So what’s your name stranger?” She took out her hand and Ray took out his hand to shake it.

“My is Raymond Palmer but you can call me Ray,” he smiled back at. “And yours is?”

“Oh right my name is Anna Loring but you can just call me well Anna.” She smiled back at him, “Shall we start your tour.”

 


End file.
